urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Screamers series
Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent , author of the Shifters series and Unbound series. . Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Young Adult Series Description or Overview She doesn't see dead people. She senses when someone near her is about to die. And when that happens, a force beyond her control compels her to scream bloody murder. Literally. Kaylee just wants to enjoy having caught the attention of the hottest guy in school. But a normal date is hard to come by when Nash seems to know more about her need to scream than she does. And when classmates start dropping dead for no apparent reason, only Kaylee knows who'll be next. ~ Goodreads | My Soul to Take ✥ Soul Screamers is a young adult urban fantasy series narrated by teenage bean sidhe (banshee) Kaylee Cavanaugh. Join Kaylee as she tries to balance a normal high school experience with the threat of the Netherworld, a terrifying, hidden world full of reapers, hellions, and countless other mythical monsters out to possess her, body and soul. ~ Rachel Vincent - Soul Screamers Lead's Species * Bean sidhe (banshee) Primary Supe * Reapers, Hellions What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by sixteen year old Kaylee Cavanaugh, protagonist Books in Series Soul Screamers series: # My Soul to Take (2009) # My Soul to Save (2009) # My Soul to Keep (2010) # My Soul to Steal (2010) # If I Die (2011) # Before I Wake (2012) # With All My Soul (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "My Soul to Lose" (2009) * 3.5. "Reaper" (2010) * 4.1. "A Day in the Afterlife of Tod" (2012) * 4.5. "Niederwald" in Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) * 5.5. "Never to Sleep" (2012) * Binge (2008) * Fearless (2010) * Last Request (2014) Other Series * Shifters series * Unbound series World Building Setting * Texas * Netherworld Supernatural Elements Bean Sidhe (banshee), Netherworld, incubi, souls, reapers, Demon Breath, hellions, doorways between worlds (portals), numerous mythical monsters, incarnations of Avarice, Envy and Vanity, Demon breath (drug), Glossary: * Bean sidhe (female) - They scream when someone is dying, and suspend the soul in the air so it can't move on to the afterlife. * Bean sidhe (male) - They hear the females' screaming as singing, and can put souls back into the body in exchange for another's life. They can also Influence people's emotions. * Demon's Breath: Breath from a demon, used as a drug * Reaper - take the soul once a person is dead. *'Hellion' - A kind of demon that resides in the Netherworld. Quite powerful. They feed on emotions and souls. * Netherworld - Where all kinds of hellions, faeries and things live. * Avari - Hellion of greed. * Mara: the living personification of a nightmare—can read people's fears—and craft them into nightmares while her victims sleep—feeding from human fear is how they survive. * Crimson creeper - A poisonous plant. * Fiend - Creepy little buggers in the Netherworld. * Proxy - Non-humans that the hellions keep alive for many years so they can snack on them. * Lampade - Exist in both worlds at once. "Liminal light" runs through their bodies like blood. Can use the light to create doorways between worlds. * Nightmare or Mara - Feeds on human energy/dear while their "victim" is asleep. *'Hypnos' - Feed through human energy through the barrier between the worlds. Cannot cross over from the Netherworld. ~ Recaptains: My Soul to Steal by Rachel Vincent 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Recurring Characters Resources to fill chart: * Soul Screamers ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rachel Vincent ''' * Website: Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy '''Bio: A resident of San Antonio, Rachel Vincent has a BA in English and an overactive imagination, and consistently finds the latter to be more practical. She shares her workspace with two black cats (Kaci and Nyx) and her # 1 fan. Rachel is older than she looks-seriously-and younger than she feels, but remains convinced that for every day she spends writing, one more day will be added to her lifespan. ~ Goodreads | Rachel Vincent Cover Artist Artist: Blacksheep — Sources: *ISFdb: Cover: My Soul to Take *ISFdb: Cover: If I Die Publishing Information * Publisher: Harlequin Teen (USA), Mira Ink (UK) * Author Page: # My Soul to Take: Paperback, 279 pages, Pub: Aug 1st 2009—ISBN 0373210035 # My Soul to Save: # My Soul to Keep: # My Soul to Steal: # If I Die: # Before I Wake: # With All My Sou: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—My Soul to Take (2009) ': ''She doesn't see dead people. She senses when someone near her is about to die. And when that happens, a force beyond her control compels her to scream bloody murder. Literally. Kaylee just wants to enjoy having caught the attention of the hottest guy in school. But a normal date is hard to come by when Nash seems to know more about her need to scream than she does. And when classmates start dropping dead for no apparent reason, only Kaylee knows who'll be next. ~ Goodreads | My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers, #1) by Rachel Vincent ✤ '''BOOK TWO—My Soul to Save (2009): When Kaylee Cavanaugh screams, someone dies. So when teen pop star Eden croaks onstage and Kaylee doesn’t wail, she knows something is dead wrong. She can’t cry for someone who has no soul. The last thing Kaylee needs right now is to be skipping school, breaking her dad’s ironclad curfew and putting her too-hot-to-be-real boyfriend’s loyalty to the test. But starry-eyed teens are trading their souls: a flickering lifetime of fame and fortune in exchange for eternity in the Netherworld—a consequence they can’t possibly understand. Kaylee can’t let that happen, even if trying to save their souls means putting her own at risk... ~ Goodreads | My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers, #2) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK THREE—My Soul to Keep (2010): Kaylee has one addiction: her very hot, very popular boyfriend, Nash. A banshee like Kaylee, Nash understands her like no one else. Nothing can come between them. — Until something does. Demon breath. No, not the toothpaste-challenged kind. The Netherworld kind. The kind that really can kill you. Somehow the super-addictive substance has made its way to the human world. But how? Kaylee and Nash have to cut off the source and protect their friends—one of whom is already hooked. — And so is someone else. ~ Goodreads | My Soul to Keep (Soul Screamers, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—My Soul to Steal (2010): Trying to work things out with Nash—her maybe boyfriend—is hard enough for Kaylee Cavanaugh. She can't just pretend nothing happened. But "complicated" doesn't even begin to describe their relationship when his ex-girlfriend transfers to their school, determined to take Nash back. See, Sabine isn't just an ordinary girl. She's a mara, the living personification of a nightmare. She can read people's fears—and craft them into nightmares while her victims sleep. Feeding from human fear is how she survives. And Sabine isn't above scaring Kaylee and the entire school to death to get whatever—and whoever—she wants. ~ Goodreads | My Soul to Steal (Soul Screamers, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—If I Die (2011): The entire school's talking about the gorgeous new math teacher, Mr. Beck. Everyone except Kaylee Cavanaugh. After all, Kaylee's no ordinary high-school junior. She's a banshee—she screams when someone dies. — But the next scream might be for Kaylee. — Yeah—it's a shock to her, too. So to distract herself, Kaylee's going to save every girl in school. Because that hot new teacher is really an incubus who feeds on the desire of unsuspecting students. The only girls immune to his lure are Kaylee and Sabine, her boyfriend's needy ex-girlfriend. Now the unlikely allies have to get rid of Mr. Beck…before he discovers they aren't quite human, either. But Kaylee's borrowed lifeline is nearing its end. And those who care about her will do anything to save her life. — Anything. ~ Goodreads | If I Die (Soul Screamers, #5) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK SIX—Before I Wake (2012): I died on a Thursday—killed by a monster intent on stealing my soul. The good news? He didn't get it. The bad news? Turns out not even death will get you out of high school… Covering up her own murder was one thing, but faking life is much harder than Kaylee Cavanaugh expected. After weeks spent "recovering," she's back in school, fighting to stay visible to the human world, struggling to fit in with her friends and planning time alone with her new reaper boyfriend. But to earn her keep in the human world, Kaylee must reclaim stolen souls, and when her first assignment brings her face-to-face with an old foe, she knows the game has changed. Her immortal status won't keep her safe. And this time Kaylee isn't just gambling with her own life…. ~ Goodreads | Before I Wake (Soul Screamers, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—With All My Soul (2013): What does it mean when your school is voted the most dangerous in America? It's time to kick some hellion butt... After not really surviving her junior year (does "undead" count as survival?), Kaylee Cavanaugh has vowed to take back her school from the hellions causing all the trouble. She's going to find a way to turn the incarnations of Avarice, Envy and Vanity against one another in order to protect her friends and finish this war, once and forever. But then she meets Wrath and understands that she's closer to the edge than she's ever been. And when one more person close to her is taken, Kaylee realizes she can't save everyone she loves without risking everything she has... ~ Goodreads | With All My Soul (Soul Screamers, #7) by Rachel Vincent First Sentences # My Soul to Take — "Come on!" Emma whispered from my right, her words floating from her mouth in a thin white cloud. # My Soul to Save — Addison Page had the world at her feet. # My Soul to Keep — The whole thing started with a wasted jock and a totaled car. # My Soul to Steal — By the time the second semester of my junior year began, I'd already faced down rogue grim reapers, an evil entertainment mogul, and hellions determined to possess my soul. # If I Die — I used to think death was the worst thing that could happen to a person. # Before I Wake — # With All My Soul — ~ Shelfari Quotes *Goodreads | Rachel Vincent Quotes (Author of My Soul to Take) *Soul Screamers Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) Paranormal YA: *The Mortal Instruments *Vampire Academy series * Morganville Vampires series * Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked Lovely series * Wicked series * Twilight Series * Shifters series * Shade series Ghosts & Reapers: * Downside Ghosts series *see category links below Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers, #1) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers, #2) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain My Soul to Keep (Soul Screamers, #3) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain My Soul to Steal (Soul Screamers, #4) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain If I Die (Soul Screamers, #5) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain Before I Wake (Soul Screamers, #6) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain With All My Soul (Soul Screamers, #7) by Rachel Vincent Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Rachel Vincent - Soul Screamers ~ Author *Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Rachel Vincent - FF *Soul Screamers - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Soul Screamers Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent ~ FictFact * Soul Screamers | Series ~ LibraryThing * Rachel Vincent - Summary Bibliography ISFdb *Goodreads | Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions by Melissa Marr Summaries: *Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent (overview) | Helenora's Book Haven *Recaptains: My Soul to Steal #4 by Rachel Vincent *Soul Screamers: My Soul to Take by Rachel Vincent - TheBookbag.co.uk book review World, Characters, etc: *Bonus Material - Netherworld Survival Guide *Tod interview.pdf *Read Me Bookmark Me Love Me: Team Tod vs. Team Nash - Soul Screamers by Rachel Vincent *Readers Live A Thousand Lives: Character Spotlight: Villains: Avari (Soul Screamers) *Soul Screamers Series - Shelfari detailed info Reviews: # 1 My Soul to Take (2009) # 2 My Soul to Save (2009) # 3 My Soul to Keep (2010) # 4 My Soul to Steal (2010) # 5 If I Die (2011) # 6 Before I Wake (2012) # 7 With All My Soul (2013) *If I Die (Soul Screamers #5): review | The Midnight Garden—YA for Adults *My Reading Room: Book Review: Soul Screamers Book One by Rachel Vincent *The Book Smugglers | Soul Screamers Special – Book Review: My Soul to Take by Rachel Vincent *Book Watch: Soul Screamers Volume Three *Goldilox and the Three Weres: Review: My Soul to Keep by Rachel Vincent *Book Fixation: Review: Before I Wake (Soul Screamers #6) by Rachel Vincen *Review: Before I Wake by Rachel Vincent (Soul Screamers #6) | Vampire Book Club *Young Adult Book Haven: Before I Wake (Soul Screamers #6) By: Rachel Vincent *Review: With All My Soul (Soul Screamers #7) by Rachel Vincent | All Things Urban Fantasy Interviews: *▶ Harlequin TEEN - Interview with Rachel Vincent - Soul Screamers - YouTube Artist: *Blacksheep - Summary Bibliography Author: *Rachel Vincent - Soul Screamers *Rachel Vincent - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Soul Screamers Series by Rachel Vincent *(3) Rachel Vincent *Twitter *Rachel Vincent (RachelKVincent) *Rachel Vincent - YouTube Gallery of Book Covers My Soul to Lose (Soul Screamers 0.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|0.5. My Soul to Lose (2009, ebook—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6583427-my-soul-to-lose V1-My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. My Soul to Take (2009—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6315602-my-soul-to-take V2-My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. My Soul to Take (2011 by Mira Ink, UK—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent—Cover Art: Blacksheep|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?1733702 My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. My Soul to Save (2009—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6763961-my-soul-to-save My Soul to Keep (Soul Screamers #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. My Soul to Keep (2010—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7476122-my-soul-to-keep Reaper (Soul Screamers #3.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3.5. Reaper (2010—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9680403-reaper My Soul to Steal (Soul Screamers #4) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4. My Soul to Steal (2011—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8487363-my-soul-to-steal A Day in the Afterlife of Tod (Soul Screamers #4.1) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4.1. A Day in the Afterlife of Tod (2012 by MIRA Ink—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15729751-a-day-in-the-afterlife-of-tod If I Die (Soul Screamers #5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5. If I Die (2011—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8803932-if-i-die Never to Sleep (Soul Screamers #5.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5.5. Never to Sleep (2012 by Harlequin Teen—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12866441-never-to-sleep Before I Wake (Soul Screamers #6) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|6. Before I Wake (2012—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11418574-before-i-wake With All My Soul (Soul Screamers #7) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|7. With All My Soul (2013—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13508069-with-all-my-soul Enthralled- Paranormal Diversions.jpg|'Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions' (2011 by HarperCollins—Soul Screamers series) "Niederwald" by Rachel Vincent; edited by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10459088-enthralled Soul Screamers Vol. 1- My Soul to Lose • My Soul to Take • My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers 0.5, 1, 2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|1–3. Soul Screamers Vol. 1: My Soul to Lose • My Soul to Take • My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers series 0.5, 1, 2) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11569419-soul-screamers-vol-1 Soul Screamers Volume Two (Soul Screamers #3, 3.5, 4) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3–4. Soul Screamers Volume Two (2012—Soul Screamers series #3, 3.5, 4) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13581370-soul-screamers-volume-two Soul Screamers Volume Three (Soul Screamers #5, 5.5, 6) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5–6. Soul Screamers Volume Three (2013—Soul Screamers series #5, 5.5, 6) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17231742-soul-screamers-volume-three Soul Screamers Volume Four (Soul Screamers #7, 0.4, 7.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|7–7.5. Soul Screamers Volume Four (March 25th 2014—Soul Screamers series #7, 0.4, 7.5) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18246312-soul-screamers-volume-four Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Young Adult Category:Monsters Category:Reapers Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Demons Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs